Various forms of switch toggle actuating levers or arms have been heretofore provided. However, most of these switch toggle actuating arms are especially constructed for use in conjunction with specific forms of switch toggles. In addition, previously known switch toggle arms or handles require especially constructed switch toggles for attachment of the handles thereto. Accordingly, a need exists for a switch toggle handle which may be utilized in conjunction with various forms of standard switch toggles and which may be readily removably secured to many different forms of standard switch toggles.
Examples of previously known switch toggle handles or operators are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,797,466, 1,850,771, 2,723,329, 1,159,048 and 3,617,676.